Ellie's Punishment
by RayLedgend
Summary: Based on the episode: "My Poober." What if Ellie's attitude had provoked Sam a little too much? What would happen? On the cusp of T and M rating, but going with T. Because of that, fair warnings: Violence and minor language, as well as minor (non explicit) adult references. Don't read if that offends you.


"We have liftoff!" Sam and Cat cheered as Gommer's rocket was thrust up and away, high into the atmosphere, and with it, little Ellie's stuffed bear, Poober. It had been a difficult process, but finally, the two had gotten her to agree to let her stuffed toy go. Or, that's what they thought . . .

"And I still have Poober!" Ellie confidently showed her furry stuffed animal to the group, proud of the trick she had pulled.

"You took Poober out of the rocket?"

"Yep! And I replaced him with your pineapple full of money!"

That did it. Fear and rage overtook Sam as she rushed back into the room, searching for the pineapple, but Ellie's words were true. The fruit shaped secret safe was up, far into the sky by now.

"I told you if you tried to take Poober from me you'd be sorry." Ellie said, walking over with a confident swagger. "Are ya sorry? You look sorry."

Sam's blood boiled at that. The money was one thing, but that smug, victorious tone in her voice is what really put her over the edge. Sam's breathing intensified, her fists clenched, her vision went red. One way or another, she was getting her revenge.

"Yeah, Ellie, I am sorry." Sam slowly, and soullessly stepped forward, bottling her intensifying anger. Ellie's smug grinning, of course, made that very difficult, but Sam managed to stay calm . . . for about 3 seconds. "Sorry I didn't do this earlier!" With anger reaching its peak, Sam let loose a brutal punch, striking Ellie right in the jaw and sending Poober flying out to the side, and sending Ellie toppling to the floor, back first. Titanic power backed her up as her fist colliding with Ellie's face filled the room with a sharp, audible crack, dislocating Ellie's lower jaw with minimal effort.

By now, Ellie was finally intimidated. Holding back her growing agony, she crawled back in a strange way. She didn't bother to turn around, she just pushed herself along the ground looking straight up at Sam who was by now reaching for the baseball bat that was lying across the table.

"Sam, no! Don't do it!"

"Stop, it's ok! We can get the rocket back!"

Cat and Dice had both spoken up at once, Cat holding Sam by the wrist to stop her. No luck.

"Stay out of my way!" Sam roared, evil eyes sending Dice immediately backing down. Cat was less quick to take the hint, but Sam grabbed her by the forearm with her free hand, and the strength of her hold forced her to loosen her grip. Sam took her opportunity to take hold of her baseball bat, and with that, she turned back to look back over at Ellie, who was by now shaking with fear, unable to stand with her back against the wall. Sam just smiled, sinisterly, as she walked purposefully back to Ellie.

"S-stop!" Ellie begged, unable to hide the quivering of her voice. Her words were a bit pained and slurred from the dislocation, but with desperation, she was able to get them out. "Like I said, I'll call your parole officer. I'll put you back in jail, I swear!"

Sam stomped, stifling Ellie's speech at once. "Actually, I don't think that's gonna happen." Sam raised the bat over her shoulder and moved in closer . . . closer . . . ever so close to look Ellie right in the eyes. "You see, when I'm through, I don't think you'll be calling anyone every again."

This sent Ellie into panic mode. Her breathing went into hyperdrive, her heart beat a hundred times its normal speed. Eyes tearing up, Ellie did the only thing she could think to do. She attacked. Pulling herself to her feet in a split second, she tried for a tackle. Anything to take her attacked off balance. It was no good.

Sam was quick to react. Just as Ellie had taken her first step, Sam growled, sending the long piece of wood swinging overhead with all the power she could muster. Direct contact! The weapon struck Ellie directly in the shoulder with a satisfying crack, breaking bone. Ellie screamed in anguish, falling to the ground and writhing with agony. She had never felt such pain in her life. Futilly, she grabbed at the injured shoulder bone, clutching it in a useless attempt to ease her pain. Her face contorted, scrunched tight as she rolled back and forth with pure, unrelenting pain.

By now, Cat couldn't even bear to look, and Dice had stepped back in horror, but Sam was far from done. Panting slightly from the strike, she through bat down with raw power, striking Ellie in the side of the head before she moved in even closer, to the point where she was standing directly overtop Ellie's helpless form. Ellie, with her eyes closed, hardly noticed, until she rolled onto her front and Sam made her move.

When Ellie's back was facing up, Sam pressed down hard onto her with her right foot. This stopped Ellie's pathetic rolling right quick, but that wasn't even close to all Sam had in mind. Bending down, Sam took hold of a big, hunking mass of Ellie's hair and gripped it tight with both hands. With this, Sam grinned like a devil, and with Ellie's hair firmly in hand, she breathed in deep, and then pulled back hard. Ellie screamed in desperation, begging for mercy, begging for Sam to stop, but they were long passed that and deep down, Ellie knew it.

Nothing was gonna stop Sam now as Ellie's neck arched back from Sam's assault. Her head bent back, but Sam pressed down harder, and pulled with more and more fury, more and more power! Harder, and harder she pulled, yelling out herself from the force of her effort. By now, the room was a mass of screams, and with all the force Sam was putting in, something had to give! Something had to give way! It was Ellie.

Finally, after god knows how much pulling, Ellie's head snapped back to the floor, as the tension instantly relieved itself. Almost seventy percent of her hair had been ripped from her head, down to the roots. All that was left of the back of her head was bleeding scalp, as the mass of hair pulled a mass of flesh along with it. Now, Ellie was screaming and crying unintelligibly, in a high pitched, intense cream that could shatter glass. Cat herself now found herself crying, but could only look on helplessly as Sam spit on Ellie's shrieking body.

Sam, just limply tossed the hair over her head and looked down on Ellie with unrelenting anger. Ellie had again begun writhing with agony, but this time, when she rolled onto her back, the exposed flesh at the back of her skull came into contact with the unforgiving floor below. If it was possible, this sent her screams coming out even louder, as she immediately rolled away, desperate to get her injured head off the ground, but before she made much progress, Sam grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up, single handed.

"Shut UP!" Sam held her tightly in place, as she punched her hard with her free arm, right in the gut, sending Ellie's body shaking like a rag doll. "You bitch! After all you did, you have no right to cry!" She let loose a furious punch this time, again hitting her straight in the middle, leaving her deeply bruised. "You deserve this!" Sam punched again, one final time, roaring as she put forth all the raw power and strength she had in her whole body. The force of impact rippled through Ellie's young, vulnerable form, and before she knew it, she vomited from the power of the strike. The fluid was forced out, coating her chin, and falling over Sam's wrist and the tips of her shoes.

"Bitch!" Sam yelled with fury as she slammed Ellie hard against the table behind her. The table broke from the raw power of the impact, and Sam looked on with satisfaction. No remorse, no mercy, just plain enjoyment. For Ellie, the end seemed to be in sight, as her eyes started to glaze over. That was fine with Sam. She had done all she could.

"Gommer!" Sam motioned to the larger man who walked over at once. "Dice, Cat and I are going out to get that rocket back. I'm leaving you alone with her while we go." She smirked, gesturing to Ellie. "Do whatever you want with her."

"Sam, please." Dice begged. "He's a sex offender! Don't do that to her in her last-"

"Shut up, Dice! That's the point!" Sam shook her head, and walked over to pick up Poober from across the room. "And, Ellie. Just so you know, I'm burning this." She smiled a sinister, victorious smile as she held up the bear to Ellie, who didn't have the strength left to react. "Bye now!"

**The End**

**So, um, I don't ever really watch this show, but what can I say? When I saw this episode, "My Poober" today, I was inspired. Ellie was a horrible human being, and she deserved to be punished for the way she acted. Clearly not so intensely as this, but hey, I think the overzealous style makes things more interesting. But that's just me. What do you all think about this story? Let me know.**

**See you next fanfiction!**


End file.
